The Not So Great Stoll Illness
by april upside down
Summary: "Travis Stoll was sick. He was very sick, and he was sure of it." Implied Tratie, will become Tratie if continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there Percy Jackson archive! Long time, not write/read. So.. I've missed my OTP. This was originally a para sample I used (I now rp one half of Tratie on tumblr!) but I liked it a lot. So.. Ta-Da!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Travis, Katie, Piper, Connor, PJatO or the Kingda Ka. Sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

Travis Stoll was sick. He was very sick and he was sure of it. His cheeks were often flushed, and he usually felt like he was too dizzy to even stand up, not to mention that his stomach felt as if he had been riding the Kingda Ka for six hours straight (He knew from experience that it was the perfect way to describe it). He was incredibly ill, and he was sure of it. One morning he decided that his time had come, and that certain measures were to be taken.

"I'm dying," He announced as his younger brother, Connor, came through the door of the cabin showing cinnamon rolls into his mouth. Connor rolled his eyes and informed Travis that he wasn't dying, he just couldn't think of anything better to do. At least, that's what Travis believed he said- He couldn't truly decipher his brother's words with such a large amount of food occupying his brother's mouth.

Instead of dwelling on it, he ignored Connor's words and repeated himself, "I'm dying and I would appreciate it very much if you allowed people in to say their last goodbyes.

"You're an idiot, man," Connor laughed, tossing an apple to his brother, who caught it with ease. He was used to Travis' fake sick days to get out of something, but never had he been "sick" for three days, going on four. Nevertheless, Travis wasn't sick. He looked completely healthy, and he wasn't on his death bed.

To almost everyone else, it was a different story.

Outside of the messy cabin where Travis had remained in total solitude for the last three days, the camp was abuzz with rumors. "I heard he got attacked by a hellhound!" "Well I heard that an Ares kid poisoned his food!" "I heard that he was mocking Zeus, so he zapped him right on the spot!"

Piper McLean was among one of the skeptics in the (Not So) Great Stoll Illness, and decided it was about time to visit him. It wasn't too high up on her list of things she wanted to do, but she had enough with the "Save Travis!" foundation that had been spread around.

Travis wasn't too thrilled to see the daughter of Aphrodite waltz through the doors, and became even less thrilled (If it was at all possible) when she started insulting his cabin.

Piper had turned up her nose as she looked around, a grimace on her pretty little face. "This is disgusting. I can't believe you keep your cabin in this state!"

"At least it's not pink," Travis replied calmly, since he was much too ill to engage in another argument. And it wasn't his fault it was messy, either. Well, maybe it was kind of his fault, but not entirely. As she came closer towards Travis, she began to ask his symptoms.

"Nausea?"

"Yes."

"Have you thrown up?"

"Not yet."

"Are you feverish?"

"Slightly."

"Can you sleep?"

"Not at all."

"Have you been shaking uncontrollably?"

"Hardly."

"Have you coughed up a lung?"

"Nope."

"On a scale of one to ten, how dizzy are you?"

"It depends on where I am and what I'm doing."

After laughing at him for what felt like three eternity, she finally informed him that she had a diagnosis. He informed her that she was not any sort of doctor, and she replied that he wasn't any kind of ill.

"You're so stupid Travis! You've got the hot's for someone, plain and simple," Piper managed to get out between her laughter. Even if he wasn't dying, Travis didn't see what was so incredibly funny about it all.

After multiple rounds of him using his incredible skills of persuasion (Which apparently don't work on charmspeakers, who knew?), Piper left and told him to reach her when he was back to his senses, and that she'd trying and help him get over this little "Love Bug".

Travis Stoll is in love. He's very much in love and he's still coming to terms with it. He was often found blushing, and he usually felt like he was too nervous to even stand up, not to mention that his stomach was filled with butterflies that were moving at an extremely fast pace. He was incredibly in love, and he was sure of it. One of these days, he'll take certain measures to fix it.

* * *

**So, there you have it! Originally, I intended for it to simply be a oneshot- But if you guys want me to make it a story, I'll be more than happy to. Let me know in the reviews?**

_april upside down xx =)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
